Dog Problems
by bon petite nintendo
Summary: Jim goes to Stamford to get over Pam. Set to the CD Dog Problems by The Format.
1. Matches

**Title: **Dog Problems

**Author: **Samantha

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Spoilers:** From 'Casino Night' up to 'The Job', and then from there some hopeful speculation.

**Summary: **Jim has really come a long, long ways in the past three years.

**Rating: **PG-13ish for language.

**Author's Notes: **I have been listening to "Dog Problems" by The Format for the past year or so, and when I was driving yesterday I started thinking about how this CD tells a story, much similar to that of Jim's. It goes through the phases of raw emotions dealing with love and loss. So I guess you could say this is a song fic, but not really. Kind of? I would recommend this CD to anyone who likes good music. ) Each chapter is the name of the corresponding number of song on the CD.

"**Matches"**

"What was that noise?" Anna asked precariously, pulling away from the kiss she was sharing with Mark, her boyfriend of three years. "Is someone here?"

Mark let out a sigh before leaning back on the couch and running a hand through his dark hair. "I- I don't know, Anna. Probably Jim." He obviously wasn't pleased with the interruption. "He's supposed to be home, like, three hours ago." He pulled himself onto his feet and opened the wooden front door right as Jim tore open the glass door, running straight into his room mate's chest. Mark grabbed Jim by the shoulders, shooting a confused look back to Anna who was still on the couch.

Anna jumped off the couch, flipping on the light which flooded the previously dark room in a soft glow. "Jim, baby what's wrong? What happened?"

Jim immediately regained his composure as he sank down onto the couch, his face in his hands. Mark and Anna sat on either sides of him, each shooting confused and panicked looks at each other. Anna rested her hand on Jim's shoulder. "Jim, please tell us what is wrong."

_I was just out on a night with my friends._

_You were just out on a night with your friends._

_You never seem to tire when I'm not around._

Just as suddenly as he had burst in, he stood up, trying his best to seem as if nothing was wrong. "I'm sorry, guys," he said softly and unconvincingly, his voice rather raw. "I didn't expect you guys to be in here." He put on a smile before looking back and forth between the two. "I mean, you were sitting in the dark."

Anna looked embarrassed, but Mark was not having any of it. "That's bull, Halpert. What's wrong?" Both held their breaths as Jim let out a deep, defeated sigh.

"Jim, have you been crying?" Anna asked softly. Jim sighed, straightening the front of his dark blue sweater.

"I told Pam. I- I- I told her everything. And she totally shot me down."

"Oh, Jim," Anna exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What did she say? What did you say?" Mark questioned as Jim sat heavily in the parallel recliner.

"I told her everything," Jim repeatedly slowly, his eyes staring off into the wall above Mark's head. "I told her I that I am in love with her. I told her that being her friend just wasn't good enough for me anymore. I mean, I know; bad timing. But I just couldn't keep it in any longer, you know?" he asked, glancing back and forth between his two best friends for any sort f reassuring approval.

"What did she say to you?" Mark sighed, placing an awkward hand on his friends back.

"She said that she can't." He looked down at his hands that were intertwined together out of nervousness. "She said I have no idea how much my friendship means to her."

"Awe, Jim!" Anna threw both arms around him and rested her hand on his shoulder, sitting herself onto the arm of his chair. "But honey, were you really expecting any other results?"

Jim shrugged, and Mark leapt off the couch in defying anger. "Of course he was expecting something more, Anna! Jim is LEAVING in two weeks! Forever!"

"And Pam is getting MARRIED in a month. Forever," Anna said softly, still at her post next to Jim.

_I found some matches_

_In this brown leather jacket._

_One I swore I've never worn._

_But once kept you warm._

"Awesome," Jim moaned, standing up. "As much as I want to be around for this argument, I'm going to bed."

"Wait, Jim, that's not what I mean." Anna grabbed his hand, trying to make him stay. "What I meant to ask, is if you are okay."

Jim shook his head, sinking back into the chair. "No."

"What did you do after you told her?"

He lolled his head back, taking in a deep breath before dumping a bag of salt into his fresh wounds. "I went to my car. And I sat there and thought of what a first class dumb ass I am. Then I saw her going upstairs away from everyone and I knew what I had to do.

I followed her upstairs to the office, but I don't think she knew I was behind her. When she went into the office, she immediately picked up the phone and I thought for a second she was going to call Roy to come get her. In which case, I probably would have turned around and came straight home. But I listened in and I knew that she was either talking to her mom or her sister. Turns out, she was talking to her mom. So I walked in and I kissed her."

Anna gasped again.

"And she kissed me back."

_Do you remember? _

_We made love on the floor._

There was silence in the room for a moment before Mark spoke. "What did she say after that?"

"She said," Jim stated in a quavering voice, "that she is still going to marry Roy."

"I'm sorry, baby," Anna whispered.

"She's a bitch," Mark snapped. "Fuck her."

"Don't say that," Jim said immediately, the tone in his voice nothing to be argued with. "She is not that."

"Well does she know you're leaving?" Mark cried, and it seemed as if he was more upset than his friend.

"She has no idea. And I plan to keep it as such." No one knew quite what to say, so it was almost to everyone's relief when Jim bid everyone a good night before retreating upstairs to his bedroom.

They continued to sit in silence for a few more seconds before Anna came back to sit next to Mark on the couch. She snuggled into his shoulder as he pulled her closer to his body. They sat in the same position, both reveling in each other's company. Anna reached up to turn the light back off before speaking.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Mark thought for a second. "Yeah, probably. Not anytime soon, mind you. No, he just needs to go find himself a nice New York girl, and maybe he'll forget all about Pam."

"Doubt it," she sighed, snuggling closer to his chest. "And think about what you just said. Nice New York girl."

Mark smiled a tiny bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let me rephrase that. He needs to find a HOT New York girl to make him forget."

"That sounds better," Anna chuckled, closing her eyes before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Her boyfriend followed suit into slumber, neither suspecting that not even fifty feet above them, their best friend would not be enjoying such luxury tonight.

A/N: Continue?


	2. I'm Actual

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews. )

"**I'm Actual"**

For the next two weeks, Jim was seen in rare form about the office. Between making living arrangements in Stamford and trying to keep up with his sales quota, there wasn't a lot of time for even being in the office, much less having social discussions and maintaining friendships. And sadly, the morale of the office was at an all-time low.

The Monday following Casino Night, Pam had learned of Jim's impending transfer to Stamford. To say that she was devastated was a slight understatement. Even the normally cheerful Michael was saddened to be losing his friend. The only person who still maintained their normal demeanor was Dwight. And Stanley. Even Ryan was affected by Jim's transfer, seeing as now he was stuck with Kelly's complaints of one less "younger, therefore beautiful person in the office."

Jim, on the other hand, was kind of excited at the prospect of a new life outside of the confines of Scranton. Never in a million years would he admit it, but he was secretly looking forward to pushing the negative Scranton memories out of his mind. Or at least to the back, where they weren't replayed in his head over and over like sadistic movies stuck on repeat.

_Can we take the next hour and talk about me?_

_Talk about me, and we'll talk about me._

_Talk about me, and we'll only talk about me._

Finally, the day had come for Jim to get the remainder of his things from the office. He walked in like any normal day, minus the air of impending change that surrounded him. Pam looked up and immediately back to her computer, her eyes not making full contact with his. She was surprised; since she hadn't seen him since casino night, she didn't think she was going to see him at all before he left.

"Morning," she called nonchalantly.

"Morning," Jim countered, his chest panging painfully as he took a final seat at his desk. He glanced around the office, knowing that this was his final morning in Scranton. Every time he thought about that, excitement, nervousness and dread flooded through him straight to his feet.

_I found sunlight six hours away._

_You watered me down till I drifted abound._

_Somewhere far from your shade._

As soon as he saw Pam's back turned towards him, he stared. This was definitely something that he had mixed emotions about leaving. On one hand, he finally had an opportunity to finally get over Pam. On the other hand, deep down, he really didn't want to get over her. But at that point, that was something that he really didn't want to think about. All he had to concentrate on was cleaning out his desk.

He started with everything on the top of his desk. Picture frames, a couple of books, a pencil cup with various pens, pencils and markers. With no rhyme or reason, he scooped them off his desk into the awaiting box, courtesy of the warehouse. He already had all the official papers out of his desk, and now he was just supposed to clear out personal things. He opened the first drawer to find it completely empty. As well as the second, and the third.

"Well, that was simple enough," he said to himself as he stood up.

"Jim, you're leaving," Kevin droned as he walked by Jim's desk to the copier.

"Yes, Kev, I am," Jim half smiled. Kevin was actually the only person from this office that he had a strong enough friendship with that wouldn't bring searing memories with every talk.

"That's laaaaaaaaame." Kevin reached out to shake Jim's.

Pam couldn't help but overhear their conversation. Every few seconds, we should shoot a look to Jim's back. She had no idea what to say to him. Yes, the fact that he was leaving was probably something monumental enough to be addressed, but that didn't mean that she had the right to talk to him. She felt as if she had forfeited that right when she let go of his finger tips in the darkened office. She continued to stare as he sat back down at his desk to pick up his box, wondering if she could handle watching her best friend leave forever.

_Now I shadow my former self._

_Once holy, now lonely._

_A chest full of holes._

"Michael," Jim knocked on Michael's office door that was uncharacteristically shut. After a few seconds, Michael ambled out of his office.

"Yes, Jim. Yes," Michael locked his hands behind his back. "How are things?"

"I am actually leaving. I just wanted to say goodbye, and that I hope things go well here." Jim awkwardly stuck out his hand. "It's been a pleasure working for you."

Michael looked around, the awkward misty look that his eyes sometimes took. Instead of shaking his hand, Michael threw his arms around Jim to catch him in an unsuspected hug.

"Good luck, Jimbo. Take everything I've taught you and don't let those Stamford jerks push you around."

Jim nodded, patting Michael half-heartedly on the back before stepping away. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

As he lugged his box to his feet once more, he thought about how there was less awkward tension abound since the camera crew was on vacation for the summer. Every once in a while, a single camera man would stop by to talk to Michael, but actual filming didn't begin again until August. He was actually going to miss showing off for the camera.

"Bye," Jim gave a final wave as he turned towards the receptionist desk to find it completely empty.

_Red wax, it paints me unclear._

_When the big hand strikes twelve,_

_I disappear._

A/N: Thanks for reading. I kind of only had the first three chapters worked out in my mind, so now it's going to be an adventure to see where it goes!


	3. Time Bomb

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! D

**"Time Bomb"**

It had been almost three weeks since he transferred from Scranton, and it was his first day on the sales' team of the Stamford branch of Dunder-Mifflin.

It didn't take Jim very long to realize that Stamford was a totally different world than Scranton. People actually sat around at their desks and got their work done. The office manager participated in appropriate managerial behavior. The receptionist was also an older woman named Mary, who actually resembled Phyllis if he really thought about it. The more he thought about it, the more Scranton became absurdly comical in his mind.

His desk was behind a man who had introduced himself as Andrew Bernard, a graduate of Cornell. To his behind, there was a pretty girl similar to his age named Karen Filippelli. She had a tiny dish of chocolate kisses on her desk, and he helped himself to one.

"Okay," she said as he turned back around. "Nice to meet you."

Jim turned around and raised his eye brow. "Sorry. I'm Jim."

"Karen Filippelli. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

And that was that.

_Starting now, I'm starting over_

_I'm going to sleep with the next person I meet._

His emotions had gone from incredibly sad, to equally angry. He threw himself into his work and took no time to think about Pam and the emotional rollercoaster she was sending him on. Even when they were hundreds of miles apart, she still had a way of sneaking into his head. The smallest of details would remind him of her, and no part of his mind was letting him move on in any sort of fashion.

On his third or fourth night at Stamford, Andy offered to take Jim out to show him around, and every signal in Jim's head shouted "no". Going against his better judgment landed Jim in a seedy bar that appeared to be serving to underage girls. It was then and there that Jim decided that there was no way that he was going to make friends in his new place of work.

_Oh no! Was it worth it?_

Jim first heard that Pam had left Roy when Kevin called to discuss fantasy football teams.

"So, did you hear?" Kevin asked.

"Hear what, Kev?"

"About Pam."

Her name still made his blood turn to ice, and not in a good way. "What about, Pam?"

"She dumped Roy. Just a few days ago. I guess they're not getting married anymore, either," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, that's too bad," Jim lied, rubbing a hand on his face. "Too bad."

"Yeah, too bad for the band," Kevin sighed sadly. "We were really putting all of our eggs in Pam's basket."

_'You and me both,' _he thought miserably.

_Tick, tock._

_You're not a clock._

_You're a time bomb, baby._

_A time bomb._

Driving home, Jim really had no idea how this news was affecting him. On one hand, he was thoroughly shocked. He never believed that Pam would have been the one to call things off with Roy. He also had at least a bazillion questions to ask her about everything, and he knew that she would really be needing emotional support at this time. On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel a little bit placated by the fact that he wasn't the only person in pain. As much guilt as he felt with that thought, the relief was worth it.

This definitely was not, by any means, moving on.

Pulling into the driveway, he realized that it was times like these that Jim wished that he had a roommate to talk to. Someone who was on his side unconditionally 100 of the time. Instead, he was forced to go home alone to the tiny rented house that still smelled like the people who lived there before and didn't quite feel like home. He would probably wind up calling his mom. He hadn't talked to her in a few days, and she was really worried about him living alone in a new city.

_You set the watch._

_You're just in time_

_To wreck my life._

He looked around the blank living room, taking deep sighs and trying to catch reign on his emotions. At that very specific moment, he hated his life, he hated his job, and he hated Pam for making him hate everything. He let out a frustrated half yell, swinging his fists onto his old white couch. Hot tears began running down his cheeks, the kind that burned his throat and made him want to cry even more. He choked out exhausted sobs as he slumped over onto the couch, and soon fell asleep in a huddled mass.

_So starting now, I'm starting over._

_I'm throwing bottles._

_I'm taking showers._

_I'm going to sleep._

A/N: So I guess this is going to kind of go along with how things went on the show, except for the end. I'm kind of hoping to get a better view of the Karen/Jim relationship, as you'll be able to see with the next chapter (which is my favorite thus far). I really like Karen/Jim and I think they had potential. 


	4. She Doesn't Get It

**A/N: **Like I said, I only had the first three chapters laid out in my head. So these may come a little slower, but I can at least kind of see where this is going.

**"She Doesn't Get It"**

The truth was, he was only a man.

And the truth is, when men kiss pretty girls, it can help them forget their problems, at least for a little while. This was no exception when it came to kissing Karen Filippelli. After their incredibly fun first date, he found himself kissing her in the front seat of his car as if he were a horny teenager on his very first date. He had just planned on dropping her off at the door, when their discussion led to flirty conversation, and that led to this.

_Can I take you home?_

_I know it's wrong, _

_but I know your type._

In all honesty, he hadn't expected there to be any more dates after this. He had pretty much taken her up on her dinner and movie offer out of sheer desperation. For the past three weeks, he had done nothing but sit in bed, then went to work and sat at his desk, and then came home and sat on his couch. He was tired of sitting.

So he let her show him the town's movie theater, and a really good hole-in-the-wall Mexican restaurant that had the best burritos he had ever tasted. When the waiter had brought by the little black tray with the ticket after their fried ice cream (that they shared), he had been incredibly surprised that she grabbed the little paper and sent the ticket away before he even had a chance to pull out his wallet.

"No, Karen, you should have totally let me get that. I mean, I owe you for such a nice evening. It's the least I could do."

Karen took another bite of the ice cream. "You going to eat anymore of this?"

Jim gave her an exasperated look. "Filippelli."

"Halpert," she mimicked in the same tone, flirtatiously putting the spoon in her mouth. "Hey! You actually came out of your house and toured the town with me. And besides; I'm a firm believer that whoever asks pays."

"That is very impressive," Jim nodded, leaning back in his chair. "And it's kind of hot."

"Really?" Karen smiled slyly.

Jim nodded. "Of course. And just so you know, I definitely owe you one."

"I'm sure we can find ways for you to pay me back," she winked.

"Okay, good," Jim nodded, trying not to blush at her innuendo. "Because I put out."

Karen almost choked on her cookie before erupting into a fit of giggles. "Well good to know that I picked a winner!"

"It's the least I can do. I mean, you've been right on with everything else about the date so far."

"Really?" Karen sat back, setting her napkin in her lap. "You have had fun tonight?"  
"A blast," Jim said honestly. "And if we're on a truth telling spree, I would have to say that I really wasn't expecting to have a good time."

She raised an eyebrow as if to express her flattery at his words. "And you're really having a nice time."

"The best."

And those words were probably what helped get Jim to the point of which he found himself in his car. After a few more steamy minutes of making out, she pulled away with a wide, lazy smile.

"You want to come upstairs?"

This was a question that up until it actually came, Jim was dreading. He absolutely hated it when girls threw themselves at him on the first date, but at that actual point, he was alright with it. He turned off the car and followed her into the building and up the stairs to her apartment.

The one bedroom she had to herself was one of the nicer apartments that he had seen. It definitely had a nice feminine touch, and it was obvious that cleanliness was important to her. It smelled like potpourri laced with fresh paint, and he noticed there was a melted candle pad on the end table of the white micro fiber couch. As she wandered into the small kitchen, he made himself comfortable on the recliner. He glanced around nervously for something to occupy his hands.

"This is a really nice place," he nodded approvingly.

"Thanks," she grinned. "Can I get you something to drink? Water, wine, beer?"

Jim chuckled, becoming more at ease with each passing second. "Wine would be really nice."

As she went to pouring the wine, Jim noticed the books on the coffee table. He reached out to find three trashy romance novels and a magazine face down. Semi-alarmed, he realized that it was a wedding dress magazine. He pushed all of them away as she came and sat down on the couch near him.

"Nice selection of books," he laughed, taking the glass from her. She looked to the table he was referring and immediately turned bright red.

"Oh! Those…uhm….uh….ha, well it gets boring and you know, those dresses are pretty to look at, an-" She was cut off by Jim's lips planted firmly against hers. She snaked her arms around his neck as they both laid back on the couch.

_Four books look across your sofa._

_I thought your coffee table_

_Was more clever than that._

After a little bit of uncomfortable couch cuddling, Karen hopped up and walked backwards towards her bedroom. Jim cocked an eyebrow at her, and she just smiled.

"I'm actually going to change into something a little more comfortable. You can wait on my bed if you'd like?" She waggled her eyebrows playfully. "It's temperpedic. It feels really good."

'Well in that case," Jim shrugged, grabbing his glass of wine. "I can't argue with a comfy bed."

The make out session carried on into the bedroom, all over the squishy bed. They both giggled from their tiny amounts of intoxication mixed with their new found liking of each other. Just as Jim was about to slip off his shirt, Karen reached over to turn her iPod stereo onto shuffle. To both of their horror, Mariah Carey and her scary high pitched squeal started belting out the lyrics to "Always Be My Baby". Jim raised both eyebrows in a shocked expression before Karen flipped over to immediately change the song. Both sat in silence for a second, both asking themselves if that actually happened.

"I seriously don't listen to Mariah Carey," she said adamantly. "I don't."

"Oh, I believe you." Jim gave her a halfway smile before saying, "I listen to 'New Religion' sometimes, if that makes you feel better."

She stared at him blankly, as if she had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed as he pulled her over into another kiss, his arms pushing her gently back onto the bed.

_It gets worse once we get to her room._

_She stops, and she sings: _

_"Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo."_

_I claim 'New Religion's my song;_

_She doesn't get it._

_It's all before she was born._

He awoke to the sound of his cell phone buzzing in his jean pocket from the floor. He groaned as he realized his alarm was going off, even though it was Saturday. '_Must have forgotten to not set it,' _he thought as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes harshly.

Everything seemed a bit bleary in the soft morning glow. It was kind of an unnerving feeling, he decided. He wondered if that's the feeling one would get that would signify a slight hangover. As he glanced over his shoulder at the beautiful woman sleeping naked next to him, all thoughts of the night before came rushing back like a freight train.

Jim had never been a "one-night-stand" kind of guy. It wasn't in his nature and his mother had brought him up to not be that way. He sighed deeply, contemplating his next move. He brushed a piece of dark hair off of her perfect olive face, reveling in the warmth of waking up next to someone.

It was kind of a nice feeling.

Excitement trickled through him as he realized that his feelings of dread were quickly morphing into happiness. This girl was gorgeous, she was funny, she was awesome, and from what he saw last night, she really understood him and where he was coming from. It had been a long, long time since he had felt that connection to somebody. He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly as not to wake her; although he didn't seem too disappointed with his failed efforts when she started to stir.

"Morning, gorgeous," he grinned, planting a kiss on her jaw line. Her eyes widened slightly as she remembered what brought her to this point, but she soon smiled too, running her knuckles lightly on his unshaven face.

"Morning," she grinned back.

_Suddenly, between sheets and eyelids_

_I am reminded why I don't do this._

_I fall in love far too quickly. _

_I never want her to forget me._

"Is that your phone?" Karen asked, pulling away from his lips ever so slightly.

"Nah," Jim shook his head, kissing her collarbone. "Just the alarm."

It wouldn't be until late, late, late that evening, after they cuddled in bed and watched movies all morning and afternoon, that Jim would discover that his phone wasn't attempting to wake him for work; it was only trying to alert him that he had an awaiting text message from a newly single receptionist in Scranton.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They really make my day.


End file.
